Statalia School: Extra Story
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: This how Baden-Wurttemberg and Dakota met. It was love at first sight for Baden. Found out how he came to know Dakota and her other siblings. Please Read Statalia School: German Love to found out more about this couple and if they fall in love.


"Can you believe it's been only a year since I fully returned with the other half of me?" a boy twirls around in a dark green dress as people watch him sweetly. His long, blonde hair sways with his head as he dances with the music in the background. His sparkling deep-blue eyes seem to sparkle as he grabs his brother's hand. "Aren't you happy for me, Baden-Württemberg?"

"I am happy for you, bruder, but why must you dress as a girl, Berlin?" Baden brushes some of his blonde bangs out of his blue eyes as he sighs. The sun glaring in his eyes as the wind blow his hair out of place.

"Because my counterpart was a girl when I was split into two states. She wanted to come to this festival," Berlin giggles as Baden face palm. "Were you there when America's bosses came over to tell Russia's boss to tear down the wall; or how he was a Berliner? The crowd went crazy!"

"Yeah," Baden hug his little brother, who pout from the hug. "It was awesome."

"No, I am awesome, what they did was super awesome!" Berlin smile as people walk around them as they sat down to eat by trees for shade. After a few minutes of quiet, Berlin sniffed as tears ran down his cheeks. Baden hugged him tighter as he cried from all the harsh ships from being ruled by Russia.

"Thanks Bruder for coming all the way to enjoy this day with me," Berlin wipe his face as his smile grew slightly.

"It's no problem, Berlin," Baden kissed Berlin on the forehead as he got up to throw their trash. His phone ringing lightly as he pulls the heavy phone from its case from his backpack. "Hallo, Baden-Württemberg speaking."

"Baden, we have a problem," a voice whispered in the background as there was yelling over it. "One of America's children has escaped from their room and is lost somewhere in Berlin. No one knows what they were doing, or where since none of their clothes seemed to have been touched. Well I think his missing child is a girl. "

"Do you want me to alert the others, dad?" Baden groaned as he heard something break in the background and curses from his dad.

"Nein, I have already alerted them, so please search the fairground in case they went there." Germany sighs as his whisper got softer as the other person got near him. "From what America is saying they should be your age with violet eyes and long silver-blonde hair."

"Okay. Danke for the description," Baden hangs up as Berlin stare at him questionable. "One of America's children is out on the loose."

"Which one do you think it is?" Berlin smile as they walk towards the fairgrounds.

"Sounds like Alaska."

"Hopefully it's not."

"Could be some state we have not met yet."

"That's true," Berlin stop as he looks around the crowd. "We should split up."

"Why?"

"To cover more ground."

"Meet around 6 here if we did not spot them by then, alright?" Baden ask as Berlin nod as he walk away. "Be careful!"

"You worry too much! Be careful yourself."

"Bye!" Baden wave goodbye to his brother as a boy grab his hand. He was 5 inch shorter than him, (Who is 5 feet and 8 inches tall), as he had notice the boy's outfit. He had a white, long sleeve that was cover in a brown vest with faded blue jeans that seem to curve with his legs. His face and hair was covered by a hat with the German flag on it as the boy look down at his own black combat boots.

"Hallo… I am new in town and was wonder if you would…um..like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" the boy mumbles as he ask Baden stare him weirdly. Before Baden could answer with a no, the boy pulls him into line. They watch as they were shove into a two person carriage as they wait for the ride to start. The boy pulls his hat farther down his face as some people came by yelling a name. The ride started as hey sat there quietly, waiting for the other to break the silence. Bade notices the boy's nervousness as they stop at the top. He smiles as he hold the boy's soft hands. "Don't worry. It's not that high up." Baden smiles at him who is blushing another shade darker than he has ever seen. "It's being alright as long as…."

Before he could finish, the ride lunch forward making the boy fall into Baden's lap. Baden blush as he help him sit back down when a strong wind came into the carriage, blowing the hat off of his head revealing long silver-blonde hair. "Wait!?" Baden gasp as the girl smile at him, blushing. "…you're the boy, I mean girl everyone is looking! You're Dakota!"

"Please don't call my dad, or your dad Germany!" Dakota started to cry as she clenches her pants in her sweaty fists. "I only want to spend one day to celebrate German-American Day here in Germany."

"Wait.. how do you know I was Germany's so ?" Baden stares at Dakota blankly.

"Easy! Your dad talks about you and your siblings a lot!" Dakota giggle as Baden blush. "So, do you want to show me the best night in Berlin, or what?"

"Sure," Baden helps her out of the carriage as he looks at the watch. He had 2 hours before he had to meet Berlin. "How about we stick around here, and I'll give you the best night you ever will have, my lady."

"Okay," Dakota blush as Baden holds his hand, they walk around the fairground. Baden explain what has been happening in his home, and how he wish some of his siblings were as nice as Dakota. Dakota stop at a Aim-n-Shoot game as she stares at a giant black bear. She smile as she was about to play when Baden stop her.

"Here let me," Baden smiles at the sell-lady as he took aim. He shoot every target as Dakota smile as she watch him shoot. The sell-lady asks him what he would like for her girlfriend. Baden tried to explain that Dakota wasn't his girlfriend as other couple came by to give it a try. He asks for the black bear.

"Here." Baden held out the bear to her as her smile seems to make him blush.

"Danke!" Dakota kiss his cheek as she held his hand again as they walk back to the meeting place for Berlin. There waiting for them were Berlin and two other kids. One was a boy with choppy-blonde hair lies with deep-blues eyes, he did not seem happy to see those two holding hands. There other was a girl with long, brown hair with green eyes as she flirts with Berlin. Her chest seems to pop out as she turns to face them. At first she frown, but then quickly smile as she gathers Dakota into her arms.

"Mon! I can't breathe," Dakota gasp as Montana left her go. "I am sorry for leaving my room without permission."

"Baby! You scared everyone!" Montana pat Dakota's head as if she was a little baby. "Next time, ask one of us if you want to go see the fair."

"Alright, well… goodbye Baden," she kiss him on the cheek as she held Mon's hand as they walk away.

"Thanks for founding my little sister," the boy glares at Baden as he shook Berlin's hand. "Next time, you are visiting America. Stop by at my place any time."

"Alright! Lakota, it was a pleasure to meet you and two of your sister," Berlin smile creepily at Lakota. "I'll make sure I'll stop at your place when I go to America."

Lakota was about to walk away when he stop to glare at Baden. He smirk as he cross his arms. He spit at the ground by his feet before he spoke. "Dare to court my sis, I will go French on your butt," Lakota growl as he grab Baden's shirt. "Make sure you never have children. So have a wonderful day."

He turns away as he nod at Berlin as he follow his sisters back to the hotel. Baden smile slightly as he touch where Dakota had last kissed him. Berlin smile at him as they back to his house. Before they went to bed, Baden checks his email to notice an email from some username he didn't know.

FrozenHeart3940: Hey it's me Dakota! Thank you for the most wonderful night I ever had! I hope Lakota didn't hurt you too much. He can be a pain in the ass if you know what it means to be the youngest of the Midwest State. I hope we can be friends! By the way, my sister got you email from your brother, Berlin. I thought he was a she!

Baden smile to himself as he reply and shut down his computer. He turns off his light as he lay down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he dreams about Dakota. As he sleep Berlin close his door as he smile and wishes his older brother luck with his new love life with Dakota. Knowing all too well that her siblings will kill him before they even had their first kiss, Berlin laughs softly as he sat in his living room. "Well, Bruder... I wish you good luck," Berlin smile to himself. "Or else… I hope you live a full live before you die by the time he tried to date her, or is Dakota a boy?"

* * *

This is how Baden-Wurttemberg and North Dakota met. In North Dakota, they do celebrate German-American Day since a lot of people are either part german, Russian german, or something else (also Native American). I hope you enjoy this extra story about NDXBW! Please read Statalia School:German Love! Thanks! :)


End file.
